<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Isn't Always Red by aya_berry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426514">Love Isn't Always Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aya_berry/pseuds/aya_berry'>aya_berry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, farm life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:16:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aya_berry/pseuds/aya_berry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is always associated with the color red, but for some people, it isn’t.</p>
<p>Living in a distant farm is far from a luxurious life. Even buying a simple gift for Valentine’s can be sometimes… difficult. Stell plans to buy a present for Pablo, what would he end up with?</p>
<p>A StellJun one-shot for Valentine's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Isn't Always Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a work of fiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green is said to be the color which relaxes your mind and body. It is refreshing and pleasing to the eyes, given that it is the center of the spectrum colors. Let us also add that the color symbolizes of good luck and prosperity. But ironically, the color gives inconvenience to Stell.</p>
<p>Gazing the rice paddy in its lovely Kelly-green color made the farmer somehow, sigh. The view is stunning, it is as if you were in an ocean of green seeing it wave with the gust of the wind. And the sun made it more beautiful in sight as the green reflected its light.</p>
<p>However, its splendor cannot sit well with Stell right now. Seeing the paddy in its green glory means that the harvest is still far from its season and the farmer <em>pettily</em> needs quite a money. No, he wouldn’t really call his reason for needing money petty, but others would. They would probably look at him with eyes in mock and pity. Laugh at him and make him feel valueless. But then, he doesn’t care about them. He only cares for the happiness of one person. And since tomorrow is Valentine’s, might as well give this person a gift.</p>
<p>Early that morning while having a mug of coffee and listening to the radio, the announcer broadcasted what gifts are best to buy and give to your partner that would certainly make them glad. Stell noted it in his mind and thought of what Pablo would love to have. Flowers won’t seem to pass since they have few of them beside their hut. A nice bouquet arrangement is plausible, he just needs the creativity to arrange their <em>plumara</em>, <em>gumamela</em>, and orchids prettily, but they see it every single day and it won’t probably be of such delight. So, he crossed it out of his illusory list.</p>
<p>Of course, chocolates! Specially the cold and solid ones which have nice fillings and toppings. It’s better than their typical hot cocoa, isn’t it? And how long has it been since they last ate that solid dessert? It would be nice if he gets some of those. And there’s this one thing he’s eyeing for. A monkey stuffed toy. He remembered seeing a monkey doll at the town center and it instantly made him think of Pablo. He would certainly love it and Stell felt so sure of it. He just needs to go to the town without Pablo sensing something.</p>
<p>But then back to his concerns, the problem right now is money. He got some left from the last harvest, a stuffed toy and few chocolates would probably not be so expensive, he thinks. And so, he wished deeply that his money is enough.</p>
<p>Some might ask him why does he want to buy gifts if being there for each other is enough. Both of them don’t even care about purchasing each other presents for special occasions such as birthdays or anniversaries. Sure they don’t, but ever since… Stell hasn't bought anything for Pablo yet. The other doesn't mind but Stell wanted to do something extra for him. They aren't rich, and they don't really need more. They earn enough since resources are there within their environment’s reach. He wouldn't mind not having a bounty of money, but for once, not this time.</p>
<p>"Anong iniisip mo?"</p>
<p>Pablo squatted beside him, imitating his position below the shade of a tree. He must be so deep in thought that he didn’t even realize Pablo nearing him. His farmer grabbed the towel on his shoulder and went behind him to slip it on his perspired back. One of his many gestures that always made Stell feel so tended. How could he not give this man something special and hard earned?</p>
<p>“Ano… pupunta kami ni Jah mamaya sa bayan, nagpapasama lang siya.” Stell felt guilty lying to Pablo. But this is for him though and he hoped his farmer won’t ask Justin about this; he hasn’t even told the young man regarding his plans.</p>
<p>Pablo just nodded which made him feel relieved and confused at some point. Because it was unlikely of Pablo to not ask some little details like ‘<em>anong gagawin niyo’ </em>or <em>‘anong oras kayo uuwi’</em>. But then it’s fine since it won’t be difficult for him to come up with some alibis for those questions.</p>
<p>Stell was then surprised by Pablo’s sudden attack of kisses on his cheek making him plop down the muddy grass. His farmer abruptly stood up moving away and bursting out his charming laugh. An infectious one that he wouldn’t mind acquiring for countless of times.</p>
<p>With his mischief, he used the filthy ground to support his weight in standing up and runs to Pablo. Reaching his muddied hands to his farmer’s face, cupping it and giving him a passionate kiss in return. Pablo stopped laughing with the impact of their lips, and as a habit, he placed his hands on Stell’s back pulling him closer to him without an inch separating them. The kiss grew more and more sensual with the way their tongues slip in each other’s mouth that had them groan. His hands on Pablo’s face were now at the man’s nape and the back of his head pulling in for a much deeper kiss.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of some more licks and kisses, they stopped to breathe for air. And as Stell opened his eyes, he laughed so hard with how Pablo looked. His face and neck were smeared with mud and he looked like someone who tripped to dirt with his face falling first. But how is it possible that this man still looks awfully handsome with all the grime on his face?</p>
<p>Stell wiped his hands on his shirt and then removed some mud on Pablo’s face. How he wished he didn’t do it as he saw and felt Pablo’s rough stubbles. It intensified his unwavering attraction towards him and before throwing himself back at him again, he turns around and pulled Pablo’s hand going home.</p>
<p>As soon as they’re back in their hut, Pablo instantly went to their old water pump to gather some for them to clean up. Stell on the other hand recalls their flirty morning making himself flush. The amount of affection he has for Pablo makes him really want to continue his plan for Valentine’s and just thinking about it made him feel so excited.</p>
<p>After cleaning themselves, he sneakily went to his cabinet and quietly slips out some money from his old wallet, kissing Pablo’s picture in it before hiding it back. He enthusiastically went out of their home and saw Pablo waiting for him outside. He’ll walk Stell to Justin’s house before going somewhere. Stell didn’t bother to ask where he’s going or what he’ll do for the day, afraid that Pablo would ask him back. He just reached for Pablo’s hand and intwined it with his.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Manang, hindi na talaga pwedeng babaan niyo pa ang presyo?”</p>
<p>“Naku, hindi talaga wala na akong kikitain kung ganon.”</p>
<p>The vendor turned her back at them after long minutes of bargaining with Stell and Justin. Stell’s shoulders went down as soon as he saw the price of the monkey stuffed toy. He can’t believe that a soft doll would cost almost half a thousand. And that’s too expensive, he could buy a month or more worth of bread with that money!</p>
<p>He was eyeing for the smallest one since it’s a little less costly but it was already sold and he was left with the largest one. They couldn’t get to charm the lady to lessen its price and he has no choice but to give up the doll. The cute toy stares at him on the display of the store and he can’t help but feel unfortunate. He grudgingly tugged Justin away from it and strolled to look for stores where he can buy a gift.</p>
<p>“Dapat pala nagpaturo ka kay lola paano mag-gantsilyo para ikaw na lang mismo gumawa ‘nung unggoy. Next time na lang!” Justin said hopefully as Stell’s frown won’t leave his face.</p>
<p>“Kaya ba yon i-gantsilyo? Sayang, hindi ko alam yon! Pero sige, may next time pa.”</p>
<p>It lessened quite of Stell’s gloom for the unbought monkey. Though he really wanted to give Pablo one, it is just overly impractical if he purchased it with that price. Gotta say goodbye for that cute monkey and might as well go to Justin’s grandmother and ask for some help with crochet. But that’s for the next celebration to come.</p>
<p>It was challenging to look for something Pablo would like. They almost orbited the whole <em>tiangge </em>to look for a present but he can’t seem to find what gift to buy. Justin already bought a bunch of things, mostly clothes for himself. His feet were starting to ache from too much walking so he asked Justin if they could rest first. They sat on the curb and stretched their aching legs.</p>
<p>“Kapag hindi ka pa nakabili ng regalo mauubos na ‘tong dala kong pera, pamasahe na lang nga ‘tong tira eh!” Justin frustratedly uttered.</p>
<p>Stell laughed at Justin’s remark. The young man just couldn’t help himself buying something every time they went to the market.</p>
<p>“Magtipid-tipid ka rin kasi minsan!”</p>
<p>Justin was talking about what else he wants to buy and some gift suggestions. He was listening to Justin when he saw a man with a wagon sitting on the other side of the curb. He had tools he used for twisting and curling a wire. Stell can’t determine what the man was doing until he cut the excess wire and slip the thing on his finger. It was a ring!</p>
<p>Stell stood up and pulled Justin towards the man. He instantly crossed out the jewelry on his list because it is just clearly expensive. But this can be something little less costly. The wagon displayed trinkets and the man’s hand made rings and bracelets from aluminum and copper wires. A design immediately made its way through Stell’s mind.</p>
<p>“Manong, magkano po magpagawa ng singsing sa inyo?” Stell asked and Justin looked at him with a knowing look.</p>
<p>“Nasa singkwenta hanggang isang daan isa depende sa kung anong gusto mong disenyo.”</p>
<p>Stell’s smile widened, this will definitely be a great gift!</p>
<p>The man measured his ring finger and asked what size would be the other ring. Yes, Stell wants a couple ring. They are together for too long yet they don’t have one. Though it doesn’t mean that their love’s a less without it, he just wants something with him that reminds of Pablo every time.</p>
<p>They watched as the old man intricately twist the aluminum wire, encircling it in two layers before winding the simple pattern which Stell wants. A rice plant. Their living. The grains were the main built of the ring and it turned out indeed beautiful. He was sure this is perfect for Pablo’s finger and how lovely would it be to see their hands intertwined with these rings?</p>
<p>The old man laid it prettily in a box but before he can even hand the payment, some random guy snatched the paper bills from his hand. They were all surprised by the sudden act until adrenaline bolted Stell to run and follow the thief. He bumped from person to another but the only thing he can do for now is to say a quick sorry, he doesn’t want the thief to stray from his sight.</p>
<p>No one from the hustle of people seems to understand what was happening, no one from them tried to stop the robber from running and he was going farther and farther away from Stell with how fast he sprinted. His eyes were directly glaring at the thief that he didn’t see an object at his feet making him trip and roll down the street.</p>
<p>His eyes blurred by the unexpected fall and he just felt some people helping him up. The ground was rough and he knew he collected bruises all over his arm by the way he felt pain from it. He looked at the direction where the thief went and there were already no traces of him there.</p>
<p>That was the last of his money.</p>
<p>A tear escaped his eye and he immediately wiped it away. The pain he was feeling physically can’t compare to the agony brewing in his chest. It incessantly tightened its grip on his heart, it hurts but he tried resisting the urge to burst out his tears making it hard for him to breathe.</p>
<p>That was just money, he can earn it back.</p>
<p>Stell repeated it in his mind all over again but who’s he fooling at? He can’t buy his gift for Pablo! All excitement he’s feeling for the Valentine’s went down the drain. He felt such disappointment for himself for not being too careful. For not having such luxury to buy what he wants. For making a fool of himself wanting to buy something instead of just being resourceful for his gift.</p>
<p>He stood up, thanking the people who helped him and went back to Justin. He winced as he felt pain on his hips as he walked but he endured it. Is this the price of him being too wishful? Was it really too much for him to desire giving something special for his love?</p>
<p>Justin met his eyes from afar and ran to him. The young man must be searching for him and he looked really worried when he saw how he walked as well as the bruises on his arms.</p>
<p>“Anong nangyari sa’yo? Hala, lagot tayo kay Pablo nito!”</p>
<p>“Jah, hindi ko nahabol yung magnanakaw.”</p>
<p>“Ano ka ba! Dapat hindi mo na lang hinabol, tignan mo nga sarili mo! Ano ba kasi nangyari?”</p>
<p>He told Justin what happened and thought of what Pablo might react when he sees him. If Justin was this worried, Pablo might feel more and Stell doesn’t want him to know that he experienced these troubles for his gift for him.</p>
<p>“Sa inyo muna ako bago umuwi, ah. Ayusin ko lang ‘tong mga sugat ko.”</p>
<p>They went to the old man and apologized for the inconvenience. He can’t buy the rings at this moment, but he still wished to give Pablo one in the future. And now, he’s going home without anything on his hands. Pinching his heart every second knowing that he won’t be having a present for Pablo.</p>
<p>“Stell, kahit naman anong gawin o ibigay mo kay Pablo, magiging special pa rin para sa kaniya yon. Alam mo kung bakit?”</p>
<p>“Bakit?”</p>
<p>“Kasi galing sa’yo.”</p>
<p>That made Stell smile. Remembering every moment that Pablo becomes so appreciative with every little thing he does for him. Pablo would always praise his dishes, he would always laugh at his jokes, and that one statement that marked his whole being.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ayos na ako sa pagmamahal mo, kahit katiting lang ‘yan. Basta meron.”</em>
</p>
<p>Pablo doesn’t know that Stell’s love was fully his. No one can ever remove that intense feeling. And it will always be growing.</p>
<p>But there’s still one more left on his list, chocolates.</p>
<p>“Jah, may freezer sila Josh at Ken diba? Gagawa akong chocolate.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was already dark when Stell got home and their hut doesn’t have its lights on yet, that just means Pablo still wasn’t home. He immediately changed his clothes and puts on his sweater to cover his wounds that were already tended earlier.</p>
<p>He cooked for their dinner as he waited for Pablo. This was a long and tiring day. He might not give what he originally planned but he made some chocolates, he also made some extra for the couple, Josh and Ken, as well as Justin for helping him today.</p>
<p>Stell’s body was so tired from all the walking and of course, his unfortunate tripping and rolling off the ground. He just wanted to lay down and sleep for the night but as he felt warm arms circling his waist from the back, all exhaustion seems to dissipate. He turned around and buried his face on Pablo’s neck.</p>
<p>“Namiss kita.” Pablo said while slowly swaying their bodies.</p>
<p>“Isang mag-hapon lang tayo ‘di nagkita, miss mo na ako agad?” Stell looked up and got an instant kiss.</p>
<p>“Mahal na mahal kita.”</p>
<p>Stell flushed by Pablo’s sudden declaration of love. His heart almost hurt by how fast it beats, seemingly wanting to go out of its cage. Why is this man suddenly becoming too sweet?</p>
<p>He was looking at Pablo with such confusion and reluctance that made the man laugh.</p>
<p>“Mahal din kita pero… anong meron bakit ka nagpapaka-sweet ngayon?”</p>
<p>“Bakit bawal ba? At saka Valentine’s na kaya bukas. May pupuntahan tayo.”</p>
<p>The rest of the night were spent with them talking about their day, lying down on their weaved mat while hugging each other and Stell purposely didn’t talk about his misadventures. He was strong earlier and he fought the urge to cry his pain, but lying down beside Pablo made him feel vulnerable.</p>
<p>“Sorry kung wala akong regalo para sa’yo bukas ah.” And then there, his tears went out, falling down freely.</p>
<p>“Bakit ka nagso-sorry para dun? Sabi ko naman na ayos na ako basta magkasama tayo.” Pablo wiped his tears but it kept streaming out.</p>
<p>“Pero gusto kitang bigyan kahit minsan lang.” He said in a small voice and turned his back from Pablo.</p>
<p>He was ashamed of himself feeling this way. Thinking about disliking this farm life because of not having enough money to buy whatever he wants. It was like hating the life and place where his and Pablo’s love has grown. And it sucks because he can’t get the feeling out of him. Maybe he really is petty, crying over trivial things. But he really doesn’t hate this life and no he will never, he just doesn’t like how it feels to be restricted by some things he wanted to do.</p>
<p>“Nasa akin na lahat ng gusto at kailangan ko, Stell.” Pablo hugged him from his back and continued, “Hindi man tayo ‘sing yaman ng iba, hindi man natin kayang bumili ng magarbong mga gamit, sagana pa rin tayo. Alam mo kung ano yon?”</p>
<p>Stell without doubt knows the answer, “Pag-ibig.”</p>
<p>Yes. That is enough. With love in their hearts, it makes them feel alive and thriving. No need for anything inconsequential. They can live a life with less worries if they learn to be contented. And as long as they live their dreams, that’s contentment.</p>
<p>This is Stell’s dream—Pablo and tranquil a life.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Daily life in the farm made them wake up even before the sun shows himself. They walked hand in hand to somewhere only Pablo knows. It was cold, but Pablo’s hand was definitely enough to warm Stell, it will always be enough, and if not, it will always be even more.</p>
<p>They were walking in a paved way between rice paddies, the sound of crickets and the distant hoot of owls were calming. From being juniper, the farthest of the field started to show its Kelly-green color, probably already shone by the sun’s rays. And it looked pretty.</p>
<p>They continued walking until the sun stops hiding behind the mountain ranges. Pablo turned to him and grabbed something in his pocket.</p>
<p>“Alam ko kung anong nangyari kahapon, kinuwento sa’kin ni Ken.” He chuckled and Stell’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“H-ha?”</p>
<p>“Dito sa gitna ng palayan, sa ilalim ng haring araw. Ipinapangako kong mamahalin at pipiliin kita, parati, hanggang sa huli.”</p>
<p>Stell’s heart cannot be calmed as he saw the rice plant designed rings from yesterday on Pablo’s hand.</p>
<p>“Pa-paano?” Even his voice was shaking from the unexpected turn of events.</p>
<p>But Pablo didn’t answer, instead, he slipped the ring on Stell’s finger, “Mahal kita.”</p>
<p>And without further prompting, he did the same, “Mahal kita.”</p>
<p>Maybe the color green wasn’t really an inconvenience for Stell. It was his life, their life. A symbol of their tranquility and harmony. Love isn’t always colored red, for some people, it’s green.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love isn't always red, sometimes (most of the times) it's yellow and purple. </p>
<p>Hi! Another one-shot for my muses, this is a bit rushed to fit for the Valentine's day but here it is! I hope you liked it! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>